The Tale of Two Hunters
by MrSkar
Summary: When Sam and Dean are working a case, they encounter a Hunter who specializes in angelic hunting. With a background even more mysterious than the Winchesters, will this Hunter be a blessing or a curse to the famed Winchester brothers?


The dark and empty road provided little resistance to the classic 1958 Vincent 998 Black shadow motorcycle. The motorcycle itself was only a headlight on the landscape, its black body hidden amongst the pitch blackness of the night. The driver wore a black biking suit with a matching helmet. The reflective visor of the helmet, which was just as black as everything else, blocked the view of the driver's eyes, but the driver had a perfect view through them.

Alexandria, known simply as Alex, looked around the dusty environment around the road, examining her surroundings as the flew past her. She slowed the bike down to sixty as she approached her destination; a quiet old town that had recently had a strange murder. The victim had their eyes burned out and had only a stab wound. She recognized the death of an angel, as she, and many other hunters, had learned from Castiel and the Winchesters.

The town came into view just on the horizon, still a few miles off. For her that was only a few minutes away. Alex twisted the throttle forward and the bike sped up to one twenty. By the time she made it into the town, the sun had risen over the hills, casting orange morning light across the sleeping she. Alex knew that she could be in an out before anyone would be up long enough to get their morning coffee.

Alex pulled the motorcycle into a parking space just outside of a building with caution tape outside of it. The two police officers that were standing guard stopped talking and turned to face Alex. She pulled her helmet off and hung it on the handle bar by her chin strap.

"Can't park there, girlie," one of them said. Alex reached into her breast pocket and pulled a badge out.

"Isabella Romanov, FBI," she said, flashing her badge. The officer looked her up and down.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two. Cursed by a youthful appearance," Alex put her badge back into her pocket.

"We already got two of your guys in there," the second officer said.

"Who?"

"An agent Mick Mars and Vince Neil," Alex smiled and shook her head, recognizing the two names.

"They attach different agents onto the same case all the time. It's good to have different views on it," Alex walked past the officers and into the building. There were only three other people in the room, minus the dead body. She immediately recognized the two other 'agents' and presumed the third man in a lab coat was the coroner.

"You the coroner?" Alex asked. The man looked up at her and stared for a few seconds before she flashed her badge.

"Yeah. Cause of death is...odd. It's as if the person was stabbed, but the burns? It has me stumped

"All right. I recognize this injury, but the weapon used is classified. I'll need to discuss this with the other agents," the coroner stepped out of the way, gesturing toward the agents, "...alone."

"Alright," the coroner walked out of the building and the two agents looked back at Alex.

"Can I help you?" The taller agent asked.

"Didn't think I'd see you two here. Then again, I'm not surprised that the great Winchesters are on an angelic case," Dean was taken aback by the use of their last name and visibly showed his shock.

"How do you know who we are?"

"Really? Agents Mick Mars and Vince Neil? No other Hunter uses hair band nicknames."

"Are they really that obvious?" Dean asked.

"Mötley Crüe is a pretty famous band..."

"Guys, can we get back to the case?" Sam asked. He turned to Alex, "it's good to have another Hunter on the case."

"Likewise," Alex bent down and looked at the angel. She pulled out a strange looking camera and took a picture.

"CSI already has photos..." Dean said. Alex shook her head.

"Not like this they don't," she pushed a button and a picture popped out of the side. It was a 3D model of the blade used in the angel's death.

"Each angel has a specific blade," Alex said, "an enochian symbol unnoticeable to the naked eye, however, this thing can pick it up. The blades, of course, change in the hand of each angel, making their kills specific to them."

"So, you can tell what angel did it?"

"I can narrow down their list of vessels. I'm the angel expert," Alex looked down at the strange symbol on the blade.

"Belongs to a...Sophia," Alex hummed before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She typed the name into her phone and a list of results popped up.

"What do you got?" Dean asked.

"Three results. Anna Cook, 22, lives in Little Rock; William Felix, 24, Kansas City; and Jessica Smith, 30, Phoenix."

"Two are nearby, one...not so much. Search to see if any of those people went missing recently..."

"Cook escaped from a psych ward two weeks ago, doesn't tell me the cause of admission, and Smith went missing a month ago," Alex put her phone back in her pocket, "I'll go after Cook, you two go after Smith."

"Why do we get Smith? And who put you in charge...uh..." Dean realized they had yet to exchange names.

"Isabella, and I've been hunting angelic actions for a few years now. I know more," Sam gave her a strange look at the mention of years.

"Years? How old are you?"

"Seventeen, been hunting since I was twelve. I'll probably see you guys later," Alex waved at the brothers and quickly walked out, despite Dean calling after her. She nodded to the police officers outside and climbed onto her bike. She placed her phone into the holder on the motorcycle, putting the coordinates into the GPS app. With her trail mapped out and her mission in place, she set off on her motorcycle.

_

Dean climbed into the Impala, groaning as he sat down.

"I hate suits," he said as he yanked on his tie in a futile attempt to get it off quickly.

"That actually explains a lot about your wardrobe, Dean," Sam sat down in the passenger seat. He pulled an old map out of the glove box while Dean talked about the case.

"That...Isabella chick, didn't she come off as a little...odd?"

"It may be uncommon for us to run into another Hunter, but it isn't odd."

"You won't be saying that we we learn she possessed by something," Sam looked at his brother.

"What is with you and not trusting people?"

"Most people we trust end up trying to stab us with their Angel blades of burn us with the demonic powers," Sam shrugged in agreement.

"Maybe she's different, and if she really knows more about angels than us, we could use her," Sam shook the map out into shape and found just where they needed to go. Dean started the car up and looked down the road where he saw Isabella speeding away on her motorcycle.

"She does have a good taste in vehicles, that makes her different in my book," Sam shook his head.

"You have an odd way of trusting people, Dean."

"So, we are going to Phoenix. Fun. I just love the desert, so much to do," Dean changed the subject.

"Dean..."

"I mean, seriously, who put her in charge?"

"She did when she was able to identify the angels days before we ever could have; and she is a bit more equipped than us," Sam retorted, pointing to the decade old map for emphasis.

"I'd like to see her use that fancy phone without a cell phone tower," Sam laughed at Dean's attempt to make fun of Isabella.

"It's a satellite phone, Dean. As long as she's outside, she'll have a signal. You really don't know how to insult someone smarter than you do you?" Dean opened his mouth, ready to say some witty remark.

"Shut up," he substituted, unable to come up with anything. Sam smiled and shook his head, silently declaring another victory against his brother.

"Remember when we pranked each other all those years ago?"

"And you superglued a beer bottle to my hand? Yes I remember that quite clearly."

"What made us stop?"

"They got dangerous; like super gluing a glass bottle to skin," Dean snapped. He began to laugh when he remembered the other pranks they played on each other, "they were fun up until then, though."

"Yeah. We should start them back up-"

"No," Dean sternly interrupted. He shifted the Impala into third gear as he sped off down the road, leaving the town miles behind them.

So, my first attempt at a Supernatural story(Or fanfiction in general). This was done after I got the idea for a protagonist that was a hunter and didn't 100% rely on Sam and Dean for everything. I wanted someone a bit like human Castiel were they do their own cases and actually give Sam and Dean a bit of competition. This may be short, but it's more of a prologue than a chapter. As a side note, feel free to inform me of any errors, grammar wise or spelling, so I may correct them.


End file.
